Punishment for a Dazed Twin
by GiveUpResistance
Summary: Kaoru falls asleep while they're hosting, and Hikaru decides he should be punished. Rated M for second chapter, YAOI. KaoruXHikaru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: OHSHC is not owned in any way, shape or form by me, blah blah blah. Writing that is already boring. I mean, it's , EVERYTHING on here is written by fans.**

**The result of having to do stuff today, written this morning at something like, 2:30? eurh…**

* * *

><p>"Kaoru." I pulled myself out of a daze and looked up at my twin from where my head rested… on his thighs? How on earth did it get there?<p>

"Kaoru. Are you listening to me, or are you too busy gazing at my face?"

I sat up, blushing. "Of course I'm listening to you, Hikaru. I was just… trying to find a pattern in the ceiling." My lying was terrible.

He pulled my chin towards his as if he was going to kiss me, but kept our faces a few centimetres apart. The girls near us held their breath as they awaited another beautiful moment of brotherly love. "You know, Kaoru, sometimes I think you should be punished slightly for not paying attention to these lovely ladies." His breath tickled across my lips, bringing me to a slightly aroused state, which Hikaru covered by moving slightly over me. At least one girl was going to faint, from lack of oxygen, if not from the sight of us together like this.

"But… H-Hikaru, you know it's hard not to get distracted sometimes… Y-you wouldn't really punish me would you?" I bent my head away, my face a dark red, trying to get away from those beautiful lips. The girls mistook this for me hiding my embarrassment from Hikaru, and a couple seemed to start having asthma attacks.

Hikaru pulled me to his side and whispered in my ear, loud enough for everyone near to hear, "We'll see when we get home tonight." His voice ran shivers through my body. With the hand that wasn't lingering around my hip, he pushed my head down to his shoulder, indicating I should rest. "You seem tired, Kaoru." He said in a normal voice, as if no one else was supposed to hear what he had said before. "You should save your energy for later."

Hikaru gave a small smile as I closed my eyes, the last thing I glimpsed being every single girl near us passed out on the floor with a nosebleed.

**Hikaru**

"Well done, Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun! 50 points for MOE OVERLOAD BROTHERLY LOVE Sequence Two!"

I sighed at Renge, who was perched in her seat overlooking the clubroom, shouting into a loudspeaker. "Thank you, we know we're wonderful, but do you really have to name every single thing we do? You only started this points thing yesterday, and ten minutes ago you called out a +10 bonus points for Kaoru partially asleep on my lap. Which was BY ACCIDENT."

Renge smiled. Sometimes her smile reminded me of Kyoya's. "But, the hosts with the most points at the end of the week get to choose a cosplay!" She came to stand beside us, her loudspeaker thankfully turned off.

The constant clicking of keys on the other side of the room stopped and suddenly Kyoya was right beside them. "I never approved this. And Renge, can you please stop using that loudspeaker? Just take some notes on the points, otherwise you'll scare all of the clients away."

"Well, I think that one of the hosts deciding on the cosplay will be good. It can reflect their beliefs and view of the world, the things they love, The people they cherish…"

"Or whatever weird thing they decide to dress everyone in." Kyoya glared at Tamaki, who was still hosting.

"Maybe so Kyoya, but it's still something that is truly romantic!" Renge spun around, a light shining in her eyes, ignoring the unconscious girls on the ground around her. "You could even tell them that each designation will add to the points that they get." Renge grinned at the Shadow King, knowing she had won. The number of extra designations they would get, each girl determined to help their favourite host to be able to pick the cosplay.

The keys of his laptop as he began to calculate extra cost of the new cosplay against the extra designations signified his defeat.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Renge's mechanized platform took her back up to her seat from which she tallied points, thankfully leaving the loudspeaker behind.

Haruhi walked over and began waking up girls lying on the floor near Kaoru and I. I let Kaoru rest for longer and began to help Haruhi with her task, not really concentrating, I thought about what I had said before about punishing Kaoru. My later remark about him saving his energy for later had in fact been a coincidence, but they gave me an idea…

**Kaoru**

I opened my eyes again, realising I had accidentally gone to sleep. The others weren't going to be happy. I felt Hikaru's arm around me, and without thinking lifted my head to near his. "Hikaru…"

He smiled at me. "Hello sleepyhead, I didn't think you'd actually sleep."

I heard girls giggle, and I looked over at them, faking a blush, as if I'd only just noticed them. "Hkaru, you should have woken me!"

He kissed my cheek. "But you were so cute sleeping, it reminded me of this morning." This time I really did blush. A much darker shade of red.

**Hikaru**

As soon as I could I got Kaoru talking to Kyoya about something and rang one of the maids. I instructed her to move the contents of a certain secret box into a cupboard in our room. I had a _very_ good idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry. Terrible, terrible, terrible me. hmmmm. I don't even have any idea about the next chapter…<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the crappiness of my writing. _GiveUpResistance_ begs forgiveness for terrible writing ethic and promises to plague your dreams with bishies :D **

**I'll probably have nightmares about them being cruelly parted by ugly women as punishment for my sin of not writing :'(**

* * *

><p><strong>Kaoru<strong>

Hikaru seemed in a hurry to get home, fidgeting in the car.

"What's wrong Hikaru? You seem anxious." He stopped fidgeting.

"I'm fine. You're the one who should be anxious, Kaoru." He suddenly pushed my shoulders back until I was lying down, and he straddled me.

"What?"

"You should be worried, and don't say I didn't warn you later." The car slowed down, and he got off. I sat up slowly, not quite sure what he had meant by his statement.

As soon as we walked through the door he pulled me up to our room, telling the maids not to disturb us because we had homework. I looked at him in confusion. "Hikaru, we don't have-"

He pulled me through the door to our room and silenced my sentence with his lips. "What?"

"I know we don't have any homework, Kaoru-chan." His smile was in that mischievous smile.

_Click._

**Hikaru**

I locked the door. Kaoru looked slightly confused, having realised part of what I was thinking about, but noticing my locking the door. Whenever we normally did it, we didn't bother with the lock. Our maids were used to it.

"Hikaru, why are you locking the door?"

I didn't reply, simply going over to him, pulling him towards me, and pressing y mouth against his, my tongue automatically following the familiar curves of his mouth. I undid his shirt quickly, as he undid mine, and followed it down to his pants, slipping my hand beneath them, and quickly arousing Kaoru. I slipped my hand out. But ground against him as I pushed him towards the bed. Kaoru quickly undid my pants, slipping them down and off, but as he went to do his own I grabbed his hands, and placing them either side of his body I began to make my way down his body with my tongue. I let go of his hands, and he placed them on my on my back, fingers clenching slightly as he tried to repress the noises he made while I traced patterns across his chest with my tongue. I pressed my erection, only my boxers covering it, against his, which was still fully clothed, as with one hand I flicked my fingers around one nipple, my teeth gently tugging on the other. These actions were rewarded with a moan, so as I continued, I glanced up slightly to make sure Kaoru wasn't concentrating on anything but our bodies, and reached over with my free hand to open up the bedside table.

**Kaoru**

My body responded to his each and every touch. I wanted to free myself from my pants, but Hikaru continued to renew each burning touch, distracting me. I stifled a moan as I felt him grind against me, my own erection throbbing.  
>Suddenly, he sat up, straddling me, and let his hands slide up my arms, pulling them above my head, and he bent down to kiss me. I didn't even notice what he was doing until I heard a click, and he pulled away, grinning. I pulled my hands, but it was no use: they were handcuffed securely to the head of the bad. His words from earlier echoed in my head. "<em>You're the one who should be anxious<em>." Crap.

**Hikaru**

I looked down at the body of my twin, grinning. "I told you so, didn't I?" I bent down and kissed him again, deeply. His lips were as soft as ever, and he seemed to melt and forget about the restraints as he pressed his body to mine. His eyes, lids covering them, making him look kind of peaceful flew open suddenly, as I ground hard against him once more. I broke my lips away, and licked his neck, which I presumed did not cause the loud moan he failed to contain, as the sensation of his member under pressure from the tightness of his pants and my own, freer arousal against his. I continued to move against him, making sure we could feel each movement made by the other. Each slight arch in his back as he moved his own hips closer to mine, the hardening of his nipples beneath my fingers. I heard his breath catch, and each gasp made me want to make more noises of his pleasure.

I suddenly moved slower, but harder against him, and he moaned even louder than any previously. His body, seeming to move without instruction, pressed itself against me, begging to be relieved of pain. I leant over and bit him softly at his collarbone, and then looked at his face. His head was back, his mouth open but only silently expressing his pleasure. His lids fluttered slightly as I watched, and his face already pink, turned dark red as I pressed into him once more.

I could no longer restrain myself and keep up this game I started. I tore his pants and underwear off as one, and ran my hand over his erection as I pulled of my underwear. He sighed as he was freed, and I knew neither of us would be able to keep ourselves anywhere close to under control for much longer. I resumed my lower bodies occupation from before, while our clothes had still been on, bare flesh causing more reaction in both of us. I placed my fingers of one hand in Kaoru's mouth as he coated them with his saliva, while I kissed from his ear down his jaw, my mind not caring how rough I was anymore.

My hand, fingers now covered, made its way downward, as the other reached up and uncuffed Kaoru. I pressed on digit inside of him, and I brought his wrists to my mouth as I sat up, and ran my mouth around the slight marks on him. I added a second finger as soon as I judged he was ready, and bent down to mark his chest with my mouth.  
>"Please, Hikaru…"<br>Who was I to disagree with my darling brother? I tried to make as much room as possible before adding a third finger, and-  
>"HIKARU!"<br>I pulled Kaoru so that he sat upon me, his hands on my shoulders as I lowered him onto me, His wince covered up as he kissed me. The heat all around me, his erection pressing on my stomach, our breaths combined, and became faster the same identical rhythm as we moved. His head tipped back once more, and I kissed and licked his neck, while his hands gripped my shoulders. We moved faster, and pressed into each other as if out lives depended on it, until we came as we did everything – together.  
>We collapsed on the bed.<br>"Kaoru, I'm sorry for-" He cut me off with a kiss, and pressed his head into my chest until we slept.

* * *

><p><strong>I was planning on something along the lines of some BDSM stuff, but chickened out.<strong>

**I think I should do some more research into that… Which is just an excuse to do so at school :P**

**Yeah, I know it's bloody terrible. **

**Blame the 1:30 in the morning-ness.**

**(Which is unfair, as I can't seem to write at any other time)**

**Unlike my darling friend's belief, the early hours of the morning are not evil! What evil could produce such smut?**


End file.
